<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Can't You Hear the Music? by SassyCC</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27986295">Can't You Hear the Music?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyCC/pseuds/SassyCC'>SassyCC</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Medival AU, Oneshot, Romance, TW mentions of blood, just a sweet little fic about the high of winning a battle, royal au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:35:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27986295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyCC/pseuds/SassyCC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A short and sweet fic about Roman winning his battle and finally doing something about that pesky crush of his :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Can't You Hear the Music?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>inspired by @/creativepromptsforwriting on tumblr! prompt for december 5th, "music"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was over. After so long, after </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> long, it was finally, finally over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, nearly. Roman knew that the flimsy white flag fluttering in the air did not mean that the kingdom had seen the last violence it would face, hell, it didn’t even mean the end of this war – surely, there would be more blood upon the ground before all was said and done – but, for now, they were done. He could rest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And it appeared he did not have a choice as, whilst cheers rose around him, the young prince collapsed to his knees, disbelieving eyes trained on the symbol of surrender even as he hit the mud. Gravity forced him further, sending his hands to the dirt as well. The free dirt of his new kingdom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One of his fellow soldiers appeared at his side, a warm and steady hand at his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My liege, are you alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman looked up at him, tears making tracks through his grimed face. The soldier studied him, and Roman studied him back, taking note of the blood running down his chin – his or someone else’s? Roman wasn’t sure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took a shaky breath. “Tell it to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman grasped onto the soldier with both hands, lifting himself up. The soldier stood with him, and Roman took his hands. “Tell it to me. Tell me. Tell me that it’s over, that we’re done.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The soldier nodded. “It’s over, my liege.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The words couldn’t be said enough. Like the first breath of spring air, like a jolt of lightning, like the glimpse of the first star in the sky, Roman could listen to those words for the rest of his life and never bore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman let go, suddenly filled with the urge to find something. No, not something – someone. Someone important. Someone very important.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He immediately tore towards the city walls, disregarding his duty to stay with the militia. He knew they could handle themselves. He was needed elsewhere right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let them know!” Roman cried, as he left, his statement followed by a cheer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His staggered gait soon turned to a hobbled run to a full on limping sprint, hands clutching at his aching wounds as he heaved in massive breaths in an effort to lessen the pain. At last, he made it to the city gates, rushing past the guards towards the shining palace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The city streets were deserted, the windows boarded up, and his subjects surely hidden in the dark, clutching whatever weapons they had available. The war may not have physically destroyed the kingdom, but Roman knew not of a single merchant who had made it to their destination, nor of any local farmers having sold a pound of their harvest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But even as Roman passed by, the doors carefully opened, curious eyes peering out at their hurried prince, wondering whether his rush was a blessing or a curse from the gods above.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>None of that was any matter, right now, however, because as he approached the walls of the castle, he saw him. Standing below the arches, he grinned in relief as Roman came into view.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You idiot!” Roman called, picking up his pace even more as he watched his face light up. “You’re so so stupid, did you know that?” he asked as he finally arrived at his feet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am well aware, your majesty,” his senior advisor, Logan, responded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you have the </span>
  <em>
    <span>audacity</span>
  </em>
  <span> to call me foolish while you’re out here, injured and on mandatory bedrest?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was an important event.” As he spoke, the blare of trumpets rose into the air, followed by the hesitant opening of city doors. Past the gates, the soldiers cheered, flooding the city as the people filled the streets. A rousing cry enveloped Roman and Logan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Listen to that, Logan.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The song of the freed,” Logan mused, and Roman turned towards him, grinning, unable to keep it in. With the rise of the crowd, Roman simply couldn’t help himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re so stupid, but I’m gonna let you off the hook, because at least I can do this.” And he kissed him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t pretty, it was hardly even nice. It tasted like blood and dirt, but they made it work, and Roman was sure they’d figure it out with enough practice (and he would make sure there would be enough practice). </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That – your highness, that was highly unprofessional,” Logan stuttered out, adjusting his royal robe as best as he could as he averted his gaze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just for that, Roman kissed him again (it was a little better this time).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they separated again, Roman spoke up first. “Can’t you hear the music?” he cried joyfully. “We won. We can drop professionalism a bit. And, besides,” he added, looking out onto the kingdom that almost seemed to glow below the rising sun, “I just became in charge of my own kingdom. So, really,” he turned back to Logan, “we can do whatever we want.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Logan smiled at him, really smiled, and Roman decided right then and there he would fight a dozen more wars if only to see a hint of that smile. It was the kind of soft grin that told you everything you’d done was worth it and there was greatness yet to come. It filled you with pride, as if you could make every mistake, trip on every step, miss every target, but still come out shining. It was perfect. He was perfect.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he was kissing him. And then Roman kissed him again. And again. And, well, again. And, spoiler alert, they did get a lot better at it.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>